In connection with the display of merchandise, for example, it is advantageous for a store manager to be able to quickly set up and dismantle special display arrangements for different kinds of merchandise and for special events, etc. Modular assembly systems for this purpose are, of course, generally well known, and a number of such systems are available commercially. The system of the present invention, however, represents a significant improvement over what has been heretofore known and available, in terms of overall low cost, lightweight construction, ease of assembly and disassembly, and easy adaptability to a wide variety of structural configurations.
A basic feature of the invention resides in the structure and configuration of an injection molded shelf unit, which is designed to provide a high strength-to-weight relationship and which includes integral structural features which enable the shelf to be readily incorporated in an overall structural assembly. In part, the molded shelf unit includes an integral, upstanding lug at each corner, projecting upwardly from the surface of the shelf and arranged to be received internally of a hollow spacer column. Directly underneath the upwardly projecting lug, and within the confines of a downwardly extending skirt flange which defines the edges of the shelf, is a downwardly opening socket arranged to receive the upper end of a leg or spacer column. Both the upwardly projecting lug, and the downwardly opening socket are slightly tapered, so that the spacer columns can be tightly assembled therewith to provide a rigid assembly.
To advantage, each injection molded shelf unit is provided with molded-in grooves near the edges, one set of grooves facing upwardly from the upper surface of the shelf and a corresponding set facing downwardly from the lower surface of the shelf. The arrangement is such that cabinet-forming panels, either fixed or sliding, may be received in an opposed set of grooves provided by a pair of vertically spaced shelving units, in order to form a closed-in cabinet structure. Preferably along the long side of the shelf unit, closely spaced double grooves or tracks are provided to accommodate a sliding door assembly. The molded shelf unit is provided with integral skirt flanges around the edges. These, in conjunction with strengthening flanges extending at appropriate locations under the main shelf surface, provide a highly rigid, yet lightweight structural unit which can support substantial weight.
Strong and rigid spacer columns are provided by extruding an element of uniform cross section, the exterior dimensions and configurations of which are such as to cause the element to be tightly received in the downwardly facing socket in the shelf, while the internal dimensions and configurations are such as to cause the element to be tightly received over the upwardly projecting lug. Extruded-in longitudinal recesses in the spacer columns serve not only to add strengh and enhance the appearance of the unit, but also to receive end edges of the cabinet forming panels, when used.
As will be understood upon consideration of the further description, the injection molded shelf and the extruded spacer column, forming the principal modular elements of the system, enable an endless variety of display units to be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled. By way of example, open shelving units may be arranged in single units, or in multiple side by side units. Selective ones or all of the open shelf units may be closed in with side paneling, to form cabinets. For example, it may be desirable to provide one cabinet section for extra merchandise, in conjunction with associated open shelving displays. The system of the invention also accommodates the installation of wire-style or panel-style edge fencing or the like. The arrangement also accommodates the support of open bin type sales displays, sign panel supports and the like, limited only by the ingenuity and imagination of the display manager.